Xiao
Xiao (小; 샤오 Syao) is a Witch working under South with the ability to summon the dead. She accompanies Lee Bairong to the Bairong Empire. Appearance Xiao is a small, thin girl that has pale, waist-length hair with a giant bow to tie it in place. She wears a ruqun with a frilly collar. She adds sandal wedges and a small witch hat to her outfit. Personality Xiao was confident in her abilities and quite sadistic. She payed no regard to violating the dead; always using necromancy on dead opponents. She tends to refer to her opponents as "Big sis", or "Big bro", and was shown to have a humor side, as she and Myun were commenting on how Tarras was originally supposed to be a side character. Xiao got along well with Myun, and according to Ameton, she was one of the witches loyal to Lee. Story Deception in Bairong Arc Xiao reveals herself after Ameton was blasted by Kaiser Fist, she summons her corpses to attack Visul. After one of her corpses managed to kick Visul down, she is surprised to see her unscratched. When Myun finally manages to copy Visul's skills, they both slowly defeated her. After Tarras wakes up, he buries all of her corpses, leaving her completely vulnerable. Tarras sinks her into the ground with Earthen Swamp. She comments on how a human could be this strong when he uses Earthen Flower. When she was about to be sent of as a prisoner, she was impaled and killed by Vihyun, a Night Crow sent to kill all intruders and Visul's older brother. Powers and Abilities Necromancy: Xiao is a necromancer, which means that she revives the dead. She specifically uses the corpses of fallen B-Class WHs. The only way to defeat the corpses is to bash their heads in, which cuts off the connection between Xiao and the corpse. She isn't able to summon the dead from the earth, shown by when Tarras buried her corpses. *'Strengthening': She increases the strength of the corpses by infusing her mana into them, greatly increasing their physical abilities. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Xiao produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Trivia *Xiao had a habit of putting her hand over her mouth while standing or talking. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Deceased Category:Adversaries Category:South's Group